Tears
by Tears Of A Liar
Summary: Hola! Espero les guste mi fanfic es KanoxKido (y un personaje inventado por mi) este fanfic tendrá romance, tragedia y amores no correspondidos. Espero les guste! (ninguno de los personajes son míos, a esepcion de Jack)
1. El chico de la mascara

**Hola, este es el nuevo inicio, perdón por hacerlos esperar. Los quiero!**

Pov's de Narrador

Como es de costumbre todos de la brigada Mekakushi Dan se encontraban en la guarida. La líder se encontraba en la cocina, Konoha con ella para probar su comida antes que los demás y Kano en la mesa viendo a la joven.

-chicos al terminar tenemos que salir...-dijo Kido mientras metía un bulto al orno

-ok!-dijeron todos al unísion pero desanimados

-¿que es eso?-preguntó Konoha

-una sorpresa!-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios

-Kido no podré ir!-dijo Momo algo apenada-t-tengo que ir a firmar algunos autógrafos

en el parque lo lamento!-Kido sonrio algo desanimada

-n-no te preocupes-se acerco Shintaro y los demás con excusas para no ir a excepción de Kano y Konoha-esta bien no importa si ninguno puede, yo puedo ir sola-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-gracias Danchou!-salieron de la casa corriendo

-nosotros te acompañamos Kido!-dijo Kano

-bueno...Konoha y Kano vámonos!-dijo a los dos únicos que se quedaron

-si!-ambos chicos salieron del departamento junto con la peliverde

Caminaron hasta el centro comercial. Ellos se metieron a una tienda para compara algunas cosas que faltaban, Kido buscaba entre frutas e ingredientes para repostería sin que se dieran cuenta los dos chicos que estaban con ella.

Sin darse cuenta ambos chicos se le habían perdido...

Camino entre los pasillos buscándolos hasta que escucho como se cerraban las puertas del centro comercial...eso no era una buena señal. Se asomó discretamente y vio un grupo de hombres con armas uno de ellos tenía una mascara y no era un hombre si no un joven... atrás de ellos se encontraban todos los compradores incluyendo Kano y Konoha.

Lo que le sorprendió era que Kano y Konoha se encontraban inconscientes, Kido tomo un bate que se encontraba enfrente de ella, activo su poder y se acercó sigilosamente a los ladrones. Uno de ellos, era un joven...de cabellera castaña y este si traía una mascara...era la mitad roja y la otra mitad negra.

-Hey, ve a revisar si no queda nadie en la tienda!-ordenó el joven de cabellera castaña

-si!-dijo el otro el cual paso justo a lado de Kido

Ella ya estaba atrás del que parecía ser el líder, levantó el bate y justo cuando lo iba a dejar caer justo sobre la cabeza del chico, este se giró y le golpeo el estomago con el arma.

-¿pero que...-no termino de decirlo cuando el joven enmascarado le salto encima

-¿sorprendida?-Kido lo miro a travez de esa mascara habia unos ojos de color rojo

Espero les halla gustado. Nos vemos mañana.


	2. Ojos rojos

**Lo que los prometí. Disfrútenlo! :3**

POV'S DE NARRADOR

-t-tu...-susurro y este sonrio-tu tienes una serpiente...-el asintiendo la tomo de ambas manos

-si, el tuyo es ser invisible...-dijo tranquilo-el mío te gustara mas...-Kido comenzó a empujarlo y a tratar de sacarse de su agarre pero era imposible

-alejate!-gritó y pataleo

-no importa cuanto luches...-susurro en su oído y unas imágenes se cruzaron en la mente de Kido, era Ayano con Kano... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver eso?...ella misma sabia que Kano amaba a Ayano...pero...¿por qué dolía tanto?

-alejate!-trataba golpeándolo pero no funcionaba, después de eso apareció su hermana quemándose en las llamas-basta!-gritó Kido con lagrimas en los ojos

Kido trataba de que sus sollozos no se escucharan pero era casi inevitable, ¿por qué le tenía que estar pasando eso a ella?¿por qué se estaba quebrando?

-Danchou!-la voz de Kano hizo que sus ojos se abrieran-suéltala maldito!-gritaba desde el otro lado donde estaban los rehenes

-Kano!-Kido trato de parase pero el joven encima suyo la tenía muy bien agarrada, un hombre serca de Kano le golpeo la cara con el arma

-señor...es mejor apurarnos...-dijo un hombre que era bastante alto con cierto miedo

-Tsk...-se levanto de encima de Kido pero aun tomando sus manos-amárrenla no quiero que tome algo para golpearme...-el hombre asintió con una sonrisa algo perversa-pero si la toca alguno de ustedes le rompo la cabeza!-gritó con el sueño fruncido

-como usted desee...-dijo un tanto decepcionado

Kido miro al joven con cierta duda...¿por qué les pedía eso? Bueno...es que se supone que son secuestradores y usualmente hacían de las suyas con las jóvenes...

Kido fue atada y la sentaron a lado de Kano, ella inmediatamente se le acercó a su cara golpeada. Se sentía como aquellos días en el orfanato cuando por su culpa lo golpeaban.

-Kano...-susurro preocupada-perdóname...-susurro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

-n-no te preocupes...-de la nada el enorme sujeto que la hato se desmayo

-¿pero que...-el castaño se levanto dejando el radio donde había estado hablando con los policías-ese maldito!-el castaño se levanto y sus ojos se tornaron rojos

-Kido...-Konoha abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Kido atada

-Konoha no te muevas...-susurro Kido tratando de calmar al albino pero los ojos de este se tornaron rojos-estoy bien no te preocupes...-se intentó acercar a el pero uno de los hombres la golpeo con la pistola en la cabeza

-no te muevas!-gritó el hombre, Konoha rompió las esposas que tenía y tomo por el cuello al hombre

-no la vuelvas a tocar...-de la cabeza de Kido un líquido rojo caía

-t-tran...-no termino la face cuando aquel peli castaño se le acercó repentinamente

-¿estas bien?-la de iris negros se quedo congelada al ver el color de ojos del peli castaño...sus ojos eran azules como una brillante laguna

-Alejate de Kido...-se giró el castaño topándose con el chico de rasgos felinos

-ja!-río y se paro, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos sus hombres estaban inconscientes-lo admitiré chico Gato...-se recargo en la mesa-me gusta tu poder pero claro...aun no has visto el mío...-Kano sonrio

-ja! Solo eres otra carta mas en la mesa!-aclaro y el castaño sonrio

-aun así ...lamento decírtelo pero ya no eres el mejor mentiroso de la habitación...-de un momento a otro este desapareció

-idiota...-susurro y se acercó a Kido-¿te duele mucho?-Kido asintió

-me quiero ir a casa...-dijo en tono tranquilo

-Hey...-se inco y acaricio su cabeza-no seas llorona...-dijo en tono burlón

-eres un idiota...-Kano sonrio

-Kido...-se acercó Konoha y puso una mano en su frente haciendo que la joven hiciera un gesto de dolor-debemos ir al doctor...-Kano asintió, tomo a Kido por la cintura y la cargo en su espalda

-p-puedo caminar sola...-se sonrojo

-no...-dijo el albino con un semblante preocupado-sabemos que huirás...-ella simplemente agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota

Antes de retirarse llegaron muchos oficiales, Kido utilizó su poder para no tener que hacer papeles y aparte si no lo hacia el dolor la mataría.

Un joven del otro lado de la puerta sonreía melancólicamente.


	3. Su lindo mirar

**Hola chicos. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3. (Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen a esepcion de Jack)**

POV'S NARRADOR

-a pesar de que te recuerdo...-susurro-tu a mi no-en ese momento salió Kano,Konoha y Kido en brazos de Kano-...estoy apunto de perder a la mujer que mas quiero...-una lagrima recorrió su rostros-pero aun así...luchare por ti...mi bella flor de cerezo-el joven castaño se retiró la mascara dejando ver un rostro hermoso, rasgos felinos a excepción de sus ojos los cuales eran redondos y azules-...no te dejare en manos de ese maldito...-susurro y corrió en dirección hacia ellos, pero manteniendo su distancia para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia

Pov's Kido

Kano y Konoha me llevaron a una clínica privada aún que les dijera que estaba bien tenía un horrible dolor en mi frente.

El doctor dijo que no tenía gran cosa pero que tenía que descansar y que me daría una medicina para calmar el dolor y otra que me controlará la fiebre.

-espéreme aquí iré a que me den la medicina...-asentí y el doctor se retiró, me acosté Y cerré los ojos,todo estaba en silencio cuando escuche unos pasos

-lamento lo del golpe...-abrí los ojos y me tope con un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules

-...¿perdon?-el sonrio y se acercó más

-si, bueno...es un golpee algo severo jejeje...-se sentó en una silla a lado mio

-oh...eso...n-no es gran cosa je...-le sonreí y mire a otro lado

-eso dices...-se recargo en la cama-...¿el **rubjio** de afuera es tu novio?...-me sonroje de inmediato...

-n-no...-el sonrio de lado

-pues se ven tan unidos...podría jurar que esta enamorado de ti-solté una pequeña risa irónica

-...no...solo me quiero como amiga...-trate de que mi voz no sonara triste pero era inevitable

-pues es un idiota...-dijo mientras me miraba-tu párese buena chica...¿por qué no se fijaría en ti?-lo mire con cara de "estas en broma"

-...pues...el ya tiene a alguien...-susurre y comencé a mover mis manos-ella es bonita... Con una brillante sonrisa y...es...muy especial para Shuuya...-susurre lo ultimo para mi misma-pero es muy buena chica y por eso no me preocupo,ya que se que Shuuya se enamoro de una persona...que si es suficiente para el...-el me miro, su mirada demostraba ira...pero...¿por qué?

-ya veo...pero...¿el no se da cuenta?-su mirada estaba tan clavada en mi

-...¿de que?-sonrío y se levanto

-de que te lastima...¿no se da cuenta?-baje la cabeza-o tu eres la que no se da cuenta...-puso un dedo en su mentón-tal vez deberías descansar de el...buscar a alguien que si te quiera o que por lo menos no te lastime...-se encogió de hombros

-no lo se...-el se acerco a mi y acaricia delicadamente mi cabeza

-solo trata de sonreír más...se te da bien...-me levanto delicadamente la cabeza-a parte que tienes muy bonitos ojos!-me sonroje y el sonrio, camino a la salida y me hizo una seña de que ya se iba

-espera!-inconciente mente le tome la mano, pero al impulsarme con tanta fuerza cai encima de el-e-Etto...l-lo l-lamento!-grite avergonzada y me senté en el suelo cubriendo mi sonrojo

-jaja no te preocupes...-se acercó a mi y beso mi frente haciendo que me sonrojara mas que nada-lamento dejarte sola...-me levanto y me dejo en la cama-ah y para que no te quedes con la duda puedes llamarme Jack...-sonrío,cálidamente me abrazo y por alguna extraña razón no podía mandarlo a volar por ser un idiota...-¿cual el tuyo?-susurro en mi oído

-Kido...-sonreí de la misma manera que el. El solo se sonrojo y salió de la habitación

Me quede hay pensando que...ese chico me hizo erizar la piel...era tan cortes...tan lindo...pero...¿por que yo no me sentí incomoda?... Usualmente me incomodo cuando me abrazan...a la única que dejó que me abracé es a Mary...pero ese chico es...especial...

-Kido...-una voz me hizo exaltarme

-¿que pasa,Kano?-pregunte sin mirarlo

-...kukuku~-se sentó alado mío pero no lo mire-¿por qué estás en el suelo?-me sonroje y me levante rápidamente

-que te interesa...-solté en suspiro


	4. Una tarde fuera de lo normal

**Hola, perdón por tardar tanto chicos es que estuve ocupada pero ya aquí de regreso. Bueno antes de empezar quería pedirles que si a sus amigos les gustan los fanfic's me recomienden (espero no molestarles) bueno gracias por leer! No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios.**

Pov's de Jack

Al salir me fui en dirección a la azotea pero, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa bella sonrisa

Su sonrisa era tan linda... Su belleza tan pura e inocente...no entiendo por que cree que no es suficiente para ese idiota...

-ella es mas que ese pedazo de basura...-subí las escaleras para llegar a la azotea

Al llegar me senté en el tubo, me quede mirando el hermoso paisaje... La verdad tenía tiempo sin verlo...en fin la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso siendo correteado por los policías y si no son ellos es Kuroha...

-no se por que pero...se que en cuanto este con ella esto...simplemente acabara...-sonreí al imaginarme que yo le daría su primer beso...-solo espero que ese idiota no se me adelante...-gruñí por lo bajo y decidí acostarme en el suelo para caer dormido.

Pov's de Kido

Después de un rato el doctor llego y me dio unas pastillas, Kano las observo y me las arrebato de la mano.

-los efectos secundarios son: mareos, fiebre y fuertes de dolor de cabeza...-miro al doctor con cara de pocos amigos-no le puede dar esto! Esto solo la pondrá peor!-el doctor simplemente se encogió de hombros-Si se supone ue tiene que evitar estos síntomas!

-a mi me dieron esas...no puedo recetarles otra cosa-me levante y le quite el frasco a Kano-A menos que quiera inyecciones...-Kido abrió sus ojos de par en par

-no importa me las tomare...-Kano me miro enojado-vámonos, Konoha se ha de estar muriendo de hambre...-guarde las pastillas en mi bolsa y camine hacia afuera dé la habitación con un Kano rabioso atrás de mi

-no te dejare tomarte esas pastillas!-lo ignore por completo-Hablo en cerio Tsubomi!-lo mire de reojo y seguí mi camino, como si Nada

-vámonos Konoha!-Konoha asintió y sin nada que decir me sigui. Kano iba refunfuñando pero eso no me importaba mucho.

-Kido!~ hazme caso~-gritaba Kano

-cállate idiota...-le ordene y pase la calle sin voltear. Escuche un carro y enseguida me gire y vi como estaba cruzando la calle Ayano con su brillante sonrisa...me quede en shock...¿por que estaba ella hay? ¡La va a lastimar!

-KIDO!-gritó Kano, cuando el carro ya estaba a casi enfrente mío sentí como alguien me empujaba sacándome de mi transe. Era el mismo chico del hospital

-¿estas bien?-lo mire sonrojada

-s-si...gracias Jack...-sonrío con tranquilidad-me alegro...-miro mi mano con la que me sostenía-tu mano...-su rostro cambio a uno sumamente preocupado

-ah no te preocupes jejeje-dije mientras la miraba, estaba un poco roja y con un raspón, me dolía pero no quería que se preocupara por algo insignificante, la verdad es lindo que se preocupes por mi

-...pero...-Kano lo interrumpió

-¿que no la escuchaste?¿o acaso quieres que te lo dibuje?-lo mire sorprendida

-KANO!-grite enojada pero me ignoro

-ahora si nos disculpas...-lo empujo y me paro de un jalón-nos vamos!-trate de forcejear pero no servia de nada

-Kano, suéltame me lastimas!-siguió caminando ignorando mis regaños

-¿donde lo conociste?-me pregunto de golpe

-eso a ti no te interesa!-logre que me soltara y camine rápido delante de el

-contéstame Tsubomi!-me volvió a tomar de las manos-¿donde lo conociste?-lo mire furiosa

-ya te dije...-lo empuje fuertemente-no tengo por que decirte donde conozco a la gente ya que ese no es tu problema...Konoha!-Konoha nos alcanzo y lo puse en medio de Kano y de mi

Caminamos a la casa sin decirnos ninguna palabra, estaba enojada...¿por qué le grito a Jack?¿cual es el problema que me ayudara? Agh! No lo entiendo es un completo idiota! A parte...Jack me salvo...y se preocupo por mi mano y Kano solo se enojo! No tiene el derecho de reclamarme ya que el tiene a Ayano... Si...el la tiene a ella...

AHHHH! Por que tengo ganas de llorar...

-Kido...-Konoha de saco de mis pensamientos

-¿que pasa?-le sonreí

-ya llegamos...¿puedes abrir la puerta?-asentí algo avergonzada y la abrí

-terminare de hacer la cena!-le dije a Konoha, aun no quería hablar con el Idiota de Kano

-ok...¿podrías hacer brochetas?-asentí y me metí a la cocina

-¿también podrías hablarme?-preguntó burlonamente Kano

-¿de qué quieres las brochetas, KONOHA?-resalte el nombre para que el inepto de Kano se callara

-...de carne estaría bi...-Kano lo interrumpió

-¿en cerio te enojaras por que pregunte de donde lo habías conocido?-se tiro en el sillón-si te gusta solo dilo, pero por lo menos dime de donde carajos lo conoces!-gritó enojado

-entonces de carne!-Konoha soltó una pequeña risita que inmediatamente capto Kano

-muy bien!-se paro del sillón y se puso en la entrada de la cocina-si no me piensas hablar me tiene sin cuidado ¿sabes? Pero recuerda Tsubomi Kido...hoy me toca escoger la película...-un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

-K-Konoha, ¿podrías abrir las ventanas?-Kano soltó una carcajada

-muy bien Tsubomi...sufre las consecuencias !-gritó y se metió a su cuarto

-Kano es un tarado...-susurre mirando a Konoha.

Me apure y logré terminar todo, el pastel de frutillas, las brochetas, los onigris y el guisado que se le había antojado a Mary. Mañana cumplía años así que tenía que prepárale algo rico y especial...espero le guste...

Me quite el mantel morado y me fui a recostar en mi cama, tome la pastilla que me recetaron y me quede dormida.


	5. Nada

**_Bueno, chicos les quería decir que si ustedes quieren que haga un fanfic de alguna serie en especial me dejen el nombre de la serie y ya yo la veo y se los hago(no lemon ni hentai) _**

Pov's de Jack

Me subí a un árbol que daba con el cuarto de Kido, suena acosador pero no me quiero apartar de ella. No la quiero perder.

-Jamas creí verte así, Jack...-esa voz...

-Kuroha... Tan temprano y ya molestando-murmure

-Vamos Jack-me miro fijamente y luego miro a Kido-¿No me digas que te arriesgaras por esa chica? ¿En cerio quiero es eso?

-Si,si lo haré-frunció el ceño

-Que lastima...-puso sus manos en la nuca-Jamas creí que nos interesara la misma chica...-al decirme eso mis ojos se abrieron de par en par

-¿T-Te gusta Tsubomi?-sonrío descaradamente

-No me gusta... Pero después de Ayano, digamos ella es la que me llama la atención... Pero el estupido Zorro nunca se aleja de ella... Tsk...-lo mire fijamente

-Te deseo suerte...-le dije y sonrió

-Eso te lo digo a ti... Por que la necesitaras...-se tiro del árbol sin antes soltar una risa triunfante

-Tsk... Estupido...-susurre, mire la ventana y vi que un gato se metió. Era de color blanco, comenzó a maullar hasta despertar a Kido, la cual lo acaricio. Sonreí conmovido por la escena-Me alegra ver que no has cambiado Tsubomi...-susurre y me baje del árbol antes que notara mi presencia

Pov's de Kano

Kido había salido de su cuarto, pero se veía sospechosa así que cuando la vi salir e ir a la cocina me metí en su cuarto, pensaba espantarla. Pero al entrar me encontré un gato blanco...

-¿Como te metiste?-lo tome en mis manos pero a este no le agrado y me rasguño-Auh, eso dolió pequeño...-le sonreí pero seguía gruñendo-Jaja, eres un enojon, con razón le caes bien a Kido, Kukuku~-me gruño mas fuerte

-Mira pequeño...-Kido entro con un plato de leche-K-Kano...-me miro sorprendida

-Tranquila, solo vine para verte pero no estabas y me tope con este gruñón...-dije divertido

-No es ningún gruñón, solo que no lo cargas bien-me lo quito de las manos y lo bajo con el Platón de leche-¡Buen provecho!-le sonrió, se levanto y me miro-¿Para que me buscabas?

-Bueno, solo quería platicar...-dije nervioso y ella me miro desconcertada-Bueno... Quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, no era mi intención molestarte solo que... Eres mi hermana y me preocupo por ti-cuando la vi a los ojos se veía dolida ¿Acaso dije algo que no?

-Ah... N-No te preocupes todo esta bien, ¿si?-me dio una sonrisa apagada

-¿Sucede algo?-negó con la cabeza

-Solo tengo sueño...

-Entonces me voy...-susurre pero ella me tomo de la mano

-N-No...D-Digo... S-Si quieres p-puedes q-quedarte...-estaba terriblemente sonrojada

-¿Segura?-asintió y sonreí-entonces...-me miro-Me dirás donde lo conociste...-dije burlonamente, pero ella solo suspiro

-En el hospital...-sonreí al ver que había ganado-Como escuchaste su nombre es Jack

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte al ver como sus ojos se iluminaban

-¿Que pasaría si a si fuera?-la mire, parecía triste,nerviosa y enojada

-Nada... Bueno si, si ese tipo te lastima...-al decir eso vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada...-susurro y salió del cuarto

-¿Con qué le gusta ese idiota?-me tire de espaldas en la cama

Pov's de Kido

¿¡Nada?! Ósea que le vale una mierda! Hay si seré estupida... Por que le pregunte eso ya sabiendo la respuesta... Maldición

-Kido...-me gire, y vi a Mary-¿Sucede algo?

-N-No...¿P-Por que la pregunta?-se acercó a mi

-Estas llorando...-toco mi mejilla preocupada

-Ah eso...N-No es nada...-baje la mirada-Por favor... Llama a los demás que ya hay que comer-asintió y fue a hacerlo

Me limpie la cara y me puse a acomodar todo, terminando todos los chicos se sentaron. La verdad no tenía el valor para ver a Kano a la cara... Me sentía tan patética.

-Danchou-san...-y si se burla de mi...-Danchou-san...-¿¡Que voy hacer?!-¡Danchou-san!-me exalte, mire a quien me llamaba

-¿Sucede algo Momo?-pregunte algo nerviosa

-No... Bueno si, queríamos ver que pensabas sobre el viaje que íbamos a hacer! ¿Te gustaría venir?-sonreí

-No, tengo mucho que hacer con...-Kano me interrumpió

-Con "Jack"~-me miro, estaba enojada y eso le dio gracia-¿Dije algo malo?-me regalo una de sus estupidas sonrisas

-¿Jack?-Seto me miro sorprendido


	6. Estupido Kano

**Hola, bueno quería preguntarles ¿Que les parece si hay KidoxKuroha? Espero sus comentarios n.n **

-Es un chico que conocí en el hospital y...-me interrumpió Mary

-¿Que te paso?¿Qué hacían en un hospital?¿Te enfermaste?-me pregunto preocupada

-Bueno, es que nos asaltaron y...-Shintaro me interrumpió

-¿Como que los asaltaron?¿Estas bien?-sonreí algo irritada

-Si, y si estoy bien. Solo que...-me interrumpió Ene

-¿Las saltaditas son horneadas ?-me levante de la mesa y di un manotazo en esta

-¡ME VAN A DEJAR TERMINAR DE HABLAR!-mire a Ene-¿Y que con esa pregunta?-se encogió de hombros-Bueno, si nos asaltaron y me dieron un golpe en la cabeza con un arma. A Jack lo conocí en el hospital por que creo que era enfermero...-Ene me sonrió pícaramente-Pero las cosas que tengo que hacer...-me quede callada y mire a Seto-Tengo trabajo...-susurre y todos me miraron con sorpresa

-¿Por qué?-lo mire

-E-Es que tienes mucho trabajo, a demás quiero que termines de estudiar...y...-me interrumpió Seto

-Pero tu haces mas, tu tienes que hacer toda la casa, cuidas a Hibiya. Llevas a Shintaro y a los demás a la escuela ¿y todavía quieres trabajar?-asentí y Kano comenzó a reír

-¿Que no lo entiendes Kido?-me miro-A veces puedes ser tan...-lo interrumpí

-¿Entender que?-dije molesta

-Danchou-san... No debes esforzarte tanto! Agradecemos que te preocupes pero... ¿No te molesta tener que hacer tantas cosas?-dijo Momo

-Tiene razón Oba-san... Onee-chan debes descansar por lo me nos... Siempre estas corriendo. Nos sentimos mal pero siempre que te queremos ayudar nos dices que puedes sola...-lo interrumpió Kano

-¿Cuando vas a entender que TU no puedes con todo?-me sonrió, esas palabras me hirieron

-¡Kano!-dijo Momo pero este la ignoro

-Deja de jugar... Tu NUNCA! Serás como Onee-chan, te duela lo que te duela-abrí mis ojos como platos. Eso si me había matado...pero parece que a el no le basto-Deja de jugar a ser como ella...¿Sabes por que?-me susurro-Porque no te sale bien...-sin darme cuanta las lágrimas caían por mis ojos

-¡Muy bien Kano, ya cállate!-le grito Seto bastante molesto

-¿Que? ¿Me vas a decir que no tengo razón?-Seto se levanto de su lugar pero no llego a tiempo, puesto que le había dado un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mande al suelo

-Me parece perfecto, Kano...-sonreí aun con las lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos-Espero estés feliz. Admito que no soy como ella, pero si he dado lo mejor de mi... ¡Y yo no me quiero parecer a ella, en absoluto, solo quiero que estén bien, solo quiero ver una maldita sonrisa de alegría en tu maldita cara! ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi! ¡Solo quiero que seas feliz, no te pido que la olvides! ¡Solo quiero que me digas que estas feliz, que estas bien! ¡Que no todo es una maldita mentira! ¡Quiero que pares de jugar conmigo de una maldita vez!-después de esas palabras salí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama a llorar como aquella ves que mi hermana murió, que mi única familia se fue. Llore como esa vez, por que las palabras que Kano me había dicho me lastimaron hasta desgarrar mi corazón sin piedad... Y lo peor es que pareció no importarle que me lastimo... Que me lastimo de una manera que nunca le perdonare.

-Solo quiero ver una sonrisa en su rostro, una que me muestre que es realmente sincera. Quiero que sea feliz...solo eso...-susurre, el pequeño gatito se subió en mi cama y comenzó a ronronearme

Lo acaricie, el era el único que dejaría que me viera y escuchara desahogarme.

Tome al gatito en mis brazos, abrí la ventana y salte al árbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana. No quería verlo y estaba segura que el a mi menos. Por lo menos saldría a despejarme un poco, volveré antes que anochezca...

Pov's de Kano

Me levante del suelo con una sonrisa burlona, pero cuando me gire residí una cachetada de parte Momo.

-¿¡Que diablos te sucede Kano?!-me miro con ira en sus ojos-¿¡Que no ves que Danchou-san se esfuerza por hacernos sentir bien?! ¿¡Por que le dijiste cosas tan hirientes?!-sonreí nuevamente

-¿Por qué?-me toque la mejilla, la cual me dolía mucho-Porque simplemente no me gusta este juego. O simplemente me aburrí de tenerla con los ojos vendados...-mire a Seto-¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta?-el bajo la mirada

-Kano eres un imbecil...-me miro a los ojos-...¿Sabes por que?-alce una ceja-Ella recibió un correo... En el cual le ofrecían trabajo. Pero se tenía que mudar a Londres...¿Sabes que ella lo rechazo?-tomo la laptop y me mostró el correo, era cierto, ella ganaba mucho dinero-Ella a tenido oportunidades de hacer su vida de nuevo. Ene le ayudo a agarrar cupo en una universidad, pero ¿Ya sabia? Ella a quien le contó primero fue a ti... Después de un mes ella dejo la universidad para pagar tus exámenes de recuperación ¿Recuerdas?...-me sentía una mierda de persona...-¿Sabías que ella es muy buena con los animales?-asentí-¿Sabías que ella quería estudiar veterinaria?-negué con la cabeza y el sonrío-Ella tiene razón, no sabes nada...-agarro la mano de Mary y se fue a su habitación

-Chi-chicos yo...-Ene me vio a los ojos

-Kano... No esta bien lo que hiciste... No tienes excusa, ella no te dijo nada y tu la atacaste...eso no fue justo-dijo con un tono lleno de enojo y decepción

-Ene-chan tiene razón, es mejor que te vallas a disculpar...-dijo Momo sin mirarme

-S-Si...-susurre y todos se fueron, dejándome solo con un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón.

Tenía razón Ene, fui cruel e injusto... Ella no me dijo nada como para que reaccionara así... Pero es que estoy harto de todo esto.

Camine a su cuarto, toque dos veces y no recibí ninguna respuesta.

-Kido... Abre...-susurre, pero aún así nadie contestaba. Decidí abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie en el cuarto... Maldiciendo salí de la guarida y fui a buscar a Kido, me sentí muy preocupado por ella.


	7. Nos volveremos a ver

**Hola, aquí sigo, esta parte me vas a odiar **MitsuNyanDesu**, pero espero te guste n.n y gracias a todos los que han leído mi fanfic, sobre el KurohaxKido, estoy trabajando en ello. **

Pov's de Kido

Camine por las calles sin algún rumbo, ya se había echo de noche y yo estaba perdida, tenía miedo... Me sentía mal, quería gritar, quería llorar... Pero no podía quebrarme. No tenía que mostrar miedo, no... En ese momento pase alado de un hombre que me miraba de una manera extraña, en un descuido mío me tomo del brazo, era increíblemente fuerte.

-Miren, miren...-el miedo se hizo presente en mi cuerpo-Que niña tan linda...-su sonrisa me daba escalofríos

-Suéltame!-trate de forcejear pero era inútil

-Vamos, no tengas miedo...-se me acerco pero el gato lo aruño-¡Maldito insecto!-me lo arrebato de las manos y lo aventó contra el suelo

-¡Déjalo!-lo empuje, el hombre me puso contra una pared, y comenzó a acercar su rostro-A-Auxilio...-susurre y al señor lo golpearon Con tal fuerza que fue a caer al suelo

-¡Kido!-me abrazó la persona que lo había golpeado-¿Estas bien?-alce la cabeza y me encontré con...

-¿¡Kano?!-me tomo la cara y me beso...¿¡ME BESO?!

-¿¡EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS?!-me grito con lagrimas en los ojos-¡NO ME VUELVAS A ESPANTAR ASÍ!-se aferró a mi y comenzó a llorar-¡LO LAMENTO, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN, SOY UN IDIOTA LO RECONOZCO! ¡NO QUERÍA LASTIMARTE!-le correspondo el abrazo-¡TENIAS RAZÓN, SOY UN IMBECIL, UN MALDITO POR QUE YO NO ME DEJABA VER MAS ALLÁ DE LO HABÍA, YO NO TE ...-le acaricie la cabeza-Lo siento...-susurro

-N-No hay nada que disculpar,nunca fuiste un estorbo... Y lo de los trabajos fue mi decisión...de eso tu no tienes la culpa...-sonreí-Perdóname tu a mi...-susurre y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, en ese momento me di la vuelta. Ahora yo era la que lo dejaban

Contra la pared-en serio...espero me perdones...-en ese momento sentí como algo entraba algo en mi abdomen-Te amo... Shuuya...-en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro

Pov's de Kano

En ese momento vi como aquel hombre le enterraba a Kido una navaja, ¡ese maldito!

-¡KIDO!-grite y comencé a llorar desesperadamente-¡KIDO CONTÉSTAME! ¡NO CIERRES LOS OJOS!-sonrío, acaricio mi cara... Su piel era tan fría...no, no esto tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla...

-Ahora sigues tu...-ese hombre saco la navaja del costado de Kido

-Eres un maldito...-susurre entre dientes y este comenzó a reír

-Ya me lo habías dicho antes ¿no?-se puso en donde caía la luz, y me di cuenta que era el bastardo que había matado a mi madre-¿Vas a llorar como esa vez?-sonrío, pero una persona lo empujo

-¿Están bien?-era... Jack...-¡LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!-gritó al ver a Kido desangrándose, no lo pensé ni dos veces cuando ya había entrado la llamada, les explique todo y les di la dirección-¡ERES UN MALDITO!-mire a delante y vi que Jack ya le había quitado la navaja al hombre, lo comenzó a golpear, también quería golpearlo, quería destrozarlo...quería matarlo...

-Kido...-susurre y bese su frente-Despierta...-acaricie su cabello-Te necesito Kido, perdóname... Te Juro que si despiertas ya no seré el mismo idiota...lo juro-las lagrimas caían de mi rostro desenfrenadamente-¡Te amo Tsubomi! ¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡Juro que nunca mas te lastimar!-una mano se posó en mi hombro

-Joven...-Levante la mirada y vi a los paramédicos, ello me sonrieron y se llevaron a La ambulancia, Jack me dijo que fuera con ella y sin pensarlo dos veces me subí en la ambulancia

Pov's de Kido

Abrí mis ojos, todo se movía lento. Estaba en una ambulancia, Kano me sostenía la mano y los paramédicos me acomodaban el respirador y trataban de detener el sangrado, me gire y vi a Kano, levante la mano levemente y toque su rostro. Kano al verme a los ojos comenzó a llorar, decía cosas pero alcanzaba a escucharlo. Era tan frustrante no poderle decir nada... En ese momento la ambulancia paro y me bajaron de esta.

El medico al verme me paso a la sala, estaba confundida. ¿Que había pasado? No lo entiendo, es algo que la verdad era terriblemente confuso, todo lo veía pasar y ni aun que quisiera hablar, no me salía ningún sonido de la boca.

-¡Esta perdiendo mucha sangre!-gritó una enfermera

-¡Vamos!-llegaron mas doctores y comenzaron a curar la herida

-¡No sobrevivirá!-gritó una doctora-¡Necesitamos un donador de sangre a hora!-la enfermera asintió-Es O positivo-la enfermera corrió a fuera de la habitación

-¡Hay que estabilizarla!-todos se veían tan preocupados, mire a mi lado izquierdo y vi a Kuroha con una sonrisa

-Hola, mi querida Kido...-acaricio mi cabello-Bienvenida a mi juego, por lo visto has sido astuta... Pero por desgracia eso quizás no te ayude...-murmuro y desapareció

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba viendo todo del otro lado de la habitación, ya no era acostada, o más bien ya no era en mi cuerpo.

-Kido...-escuche la voz de Kano a lo lejos

-¿Kano?

-Lo siento tanto...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por mi culpa estas así...

-No, no es tu culpa Kano

-Si lo es, todo porque me distraje...

-Ya, por algo pasan las cosas ¿no?

-Si pero esto no tenía que pasar

-Bueno, pues paso

-Kido...

-¿Si?

-¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase no te vas a ir?-sonreí y me fui acercando a donde se escuchaba la voz de Kano

-...Claro, te lo prometo Kano...-llegue al lado de un pequeño niño rubio, el cual conocía mejor que a nadie y le acaricie la cabeza-Te prometo...Que todo saldrá bien...

De repente todo comenzó a iluminarse, sentí como Kano se abrazaba a mi. Y su susurro "Confío en que te volveré a ver"


	8. ¿Despedida?

**Hola,aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten.**

**PD: Gracias por leer mi fanfic :3**

Pov's Kano

Me senté con las manos en la cara, ya había llamado a todos y me dijeron que no tardarían en llegar.

En ese momento todo lo que pase con Kido vino a mi cabeza, todos los juegos, todas las sonrisas, todas las lagrimas y todas las peleas que tuvimos. Me arrepiento tanto de todo lo que hice, todas las mentiras que le dije, yo sabia que ella me quería ver bien, pero... Cuando Ayano murió... Una parte de mi murió junto con ella, esa parte Kido la intento armar nuevamente, y yo no la dejaba... Pero que estupido fui.

-Kido...-murmure con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Kano?-era la voz de Kido

En ese momento sentí como algo de mi se desprendía, solo deje que nuevamente las lagrimas volvieran a salir, en ese momento sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me acariciaba la cabeza de una manera cariñosa. Levante la mirada y hay estaba la pequeña Kido...

-Te prometo... Que todo saldrá bien...-me sonrió y desapareció poco a poco

-¡Kano!-me gire y vi a todos los miembro del Dan

-¿Chicos?-Seto me abrazo

-Vamos Kano, ¿Crees que la gran Kido se va a dejar vencer por esto?-abrí mis ojos sorprendido-...Vamos ambos la conocemos y sabemos perfectamente que ella no se va a dejar vencer por algo como esto, ella no es así-correspondo al abrazo de Seto

-Lo sé, pero...¿Que tal si no lo sabe manejar?-dije entre sollozos

-Ella va a saber cómo lidiar con esto-Mary se acercó a mi -Kano-tomo mi mano alejándome de Seto-No deberías dudar de Danchou-san, por que si ella se entera que dudaste de lo fuerte que es se enojara contigo y te vendrá a golpear...-inflo los cachetes en señal de su enfado, inevitablemente reí ante tal comentario y acción de la pequeña albina

-Tienes razón Mary-me limpie las lagrimas y la abrace

Pov's de Jack

Llego al policía y me separaron del maldito hombre, mis manos estaban cubiertas de su sangre, no me importaba si me veían como un Mosntruo, ese maldito intento matar a Kido, y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie.

-Joven, ¿está bien?-me pregunto una mujer

-Si...-dije cortante

-Pero...-La interrumpí

-Hasta luego...-camine lejos de ese lugar

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, pero...¿Por qué? No lo se, solo sentía una gran tristeza... No,no era eso...

-¡Jack!-vi una pequeña niña que corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

-¿Pero que diablos?-la separe de mi y vi que era la pequeña Kido

-¡Jack! Te extrañe mucho...-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero-¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo? ¿No te hizo daño ese hombre?-la mire y la estreche entre mis brazos

-¡Kido! ¿Por qué?-comencé a llorar

-No llores, todo estará bien-me correspondió el abrazo

-¿Como estas tan segura de eso?-se separó de mi, me tomo la cara y sonrió

-¿Cuando te he mentido?-sonreí

-Tienes razón...-la volví a abrazar

-Jack... Te tengo un gran aprecio pero...-se separó de mi, su rostro lleno de lagrimas me rompió el corazón-Pero yo amo a otra persona, a alguien que me hace muy feliz... Por favor entiéndelo...-sonreí aun que por dentro mi alma lloraba

-Lo sé...-me miro y la abrace-Yo se muy bien que lo amas...pero... Entiende que te amo como nunca a nadie lo haré...-me aferre a ella-Solo...Solo déjame estar contigo Kido...-abrí mis ojos y vi como ella comenzaba a desaparecer

-Gracias Jack, por querer estar conmigo... Y muchas gracias por cuidarme-sonrío aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro-Espero algún día encuentres a la persona indicada, y cuando la encuentres... Házmelo saber...-y como si fuese una burbuja al reventarse desapareció y yo caí al suelo

-Kido...-murmure y comencé a llorar, ¿esto era una despedida?


End file.
